Degeneration Menace
by crazypandagirl
Summary: A change and extension of Degeneration, Leon adopted an eleven year old girl on his first government mission to destroy Umbrella. Six years later, they work together during the Harvardville Airport incident, and explore the lost memories of Raven, the infected amnesiac girl he now calls his child. And this only leads to how they really first met.
1. Chapter 1

Leon POV

I walk through the miniature tent city to find the emergency center, where I am to meet the SRT team for the rescue of Senator Davis, keeping an eye on the teen walking along silently beside me. "Are you sure you want to be here? I don't want you getting dragged into the politics of this when the WilPharma President shows up."

She looks at me, her bright green eyes clear and sure. "I'll just avoid them when it comes to that. Besides, I'm not so sure of how seriously these people will take me." She pulls a hair tie off her wrist and loops her ridiculously long brown hair into a sloppy bun. "As it is, I'm not entering with you, remember?"

I roll my eyes as we reach the tent, and a woman's voice, in a condescending tone, drawls, "The White House sent a couple of Special Agents to deal with this mess. They ought to be here soon, you can ask them."

We step into the tent, and I shake my head. "Ask all you like, but honestly, there's nothing to discuss on the subject."

The man looks us up and down, taking in our appearances. I'm wearing my usual brown leather jacket, grey t-shirt, and jeans with combat boots and two handguns, one in a holster on my leg, the other under my jacket. Raven wears a simple pair of jean shorts and black tank top with her own combat boots, her handguns in holsters on her shoulders and a shotgun on her back, with a suspicious looking bag strapped to her leg.

"Who the hell are you two?" he asks after a moment.

"I'm Leon S. Kennedy, and this is my partner, Raven." I look at the woman across from the man. She's dressed in the same uniform, but doesn't have her dirty blonde hair in the usual braid that most in the police forces have, some even falling out of her pony tail to fall into her eyes.

She meets my gaze with interest, then looks at Raven with scorn. "You two? Isn't she a little young for something like this?"

Raven pulls out of her bag her badge and orders. "No questions about me, is that clear?"

The man takes the orders and reads over it. "Angela, let's just forget about it. These orders are pretty clear about what to do." He looks at me. "I'm Greg, and this is Angela. She's in charge of SRT here, but now that you're here, we give you what we've got and listen to you."

I nod at him. "Thanks, Greg. How about we listen to the 911 call that concerns the Senator?"

"Right." Angela sits down at the computer at the back of the tent, opening a program with the recorded calls. "Here is the one we want."

She clicks one of the most recent calls.

" _How many are alive?"_ the operator asks.

" _Four, including me. One's wounded, the Senator."_ A familiar woman's voice answers steadily.

" _Can you give me your location?"_

" _We're in the VIP lounge on the West end of the arrivals lobby. Listen, I don't know how long we can hold out in here. Send help now before those things get at us. Please hurry."_ The voice picks up, betraying a portion of fear.

The recording ends, and I look at Raven, who is now biting her lip and looks a bit pale. "I think I've heard that voice before, I just can't place where."

I pat her shoulder. "Don't strain yourself, we've got a long night ahead of us." She nods and I turn back to Angela. "Let's take a look at a map of the place."

Greg hands her a map of the airport, and she circles a lounge. "We think the call came from here, the VIP lounge for Atmos Airlines. Right now, airport police and the state board of health are the first responders, and have shut down both main entrances and these two side entrances." She circles four more locations, then draws a line through each. "There are no other entrances to the terminal building. We believe our best bet is to fly in by helicopter and enter through the roof. The team should be comprised of-"

I cut her off. "I'll take the two of you with me, and Raven will do her own thing." She smirks and I sigh. "No one else goes in."

She stares at me. "What?! Why?"

"Because we don't need to increase the numbers of those infected. Or do you really want to be forced to shoot your friends?" Raven says sternly, walking out of the tent. I follow her outside to get the helicopter pilot.

"Hey, wait up, you can't be serious?!" the rest of what Greg says is lost as a truck passes us.

"Raven!" she looks at me as I catch up to her. "You'll be alright on your own?"

She nods, but doesn't smile like she usually does. "I'll do alright. I mean… they won't even be able to tell I'm there, if the last missions are anything to go by."

"I suppose so." I sigh. "Just be careful, I don't want to explain anything to the President if you have to take time off if you get injured badly enough."

She pokes the side of my head. "It'll give you an excuse to take some time off if that does happen though. After all, you did adopt me."

I wince. "Just to keep you out of the custody of the government. Who knows what you would have turned out like if that had happened?"

She shakes her head. "No sense dwelling on it, I went through rigorous schooling and training as it was through them." We stop walking, having approached the SRT helicopter we'll be taking. "Well, you can do the talking here."

I roll my eyes. "Of course. Pilot?!"

A man sticks his head out of the cockpit. "Hello! What's up, we ready to go?"

"Just about, just waiting on a couple more people. Where's your rope?"

He points to one of the seats in the back. "Lift up one of those, there should be a couple underneath a seat."

"Thanks." I lift up the seat, and find a long coiled rope. Taking the end of it, I tie a simple knot, then tie it again, making a solid loop. "Raven, will this work for you?"

She takes it and puts her foot in the loop. "Perfect, thanks. One question I have for you though." She puts the rope on the floor of the helicopter before looking me in the eye. "Did I ever meet you before you found me in that lab?"

I pause, then draw out my wallet, pulling out my badge from when I was supposed to be a cop in Raccoon City. "Do you recognize this?"

She takes it, and nods slowly. "It's familiar, but I can't think of why." She frowns ever so slightly. "It's almost… something that gives me a sense of safety."

"I can't be sure anymore, but at least you've got a start on remembering."

Raven POV

I sit next to Leon in the chopper as it lifts off the ground, checking my weapons and checking my stock of ammunition. "Leon, do you need a grenade?"

Angela gasps. "You're carrying grenades?! Just how bad do you think this is gonna get?!"

I purse my lips. "Worse than you think."

Leon puts a hand up. "How many are in there?" Silently, I pass him three grenades. "That many?"

"There's nothing more than the recently infected, but there are a few hundred in there, as well as the blocked passages from the plane crash." I clench a hand. "There's not much I can do to control them, but as long as you stay relatively quiet and don't take too long, I can keep them off your back long enough to get in and out easily enough."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Control them?!" Greg shouts.

I look out the open side of the chopper. "It's a long story I don't know the beginning of. Nobody does, that's alive, anyway." I frown in concentration. "Just shoot them in the head once, then move on. Don't linger anywhere for more than necessary."

They nod shakily, glancing at one another. "And where will you be?" Angela asks, a bit less condescending.

"Around. Hopefully, I'll find more survivors, but almost everyone in the airport is infected, from what I can tell." I mutter. I then see the roof being lit up in the spotlight. "This is your stop, guys."

Leon holsters his gun and stands up, tossing the rope down. "See you shortly, Raven." He then slides down the rope, quickly followed by the two SRT agents.

"Pilot, I need you to get me round to the front of the building!" I shout. He pulls away as I pull the rope back up. "Get to those windows, then go up until I say to stop!" He gets up to the length of the rope where I can swing out. "Halt! This is my stop! Thanks for the lift, Pilot!" I flash him a bright smile before I jump out, holding the rope in both hands, one in the loop, the other just above it. I swing myself around in a circle before I run out of slack, and manage to crash through a window, landing in a pile of shattered glass on my feet.

Standing up, I pull out one of my handguns, and quickly kill three of the undead, before I look around to see where I am. I find myself in the main lobby of the building, and head immediately west, where I can sense the lives of ten survivors, three of them having just been added, and heading to rescue the known four. That leaves me with three unknown survivors in the area. I pull out my radio and set up my earwig.

"Leon, there's three unknown survivors to add to the four. I'm looking for them now." I whisper to him.

His voice immediately responds. "Understood. We'll keep our eyes open for the extras."

I go on guard again as I hear a whimper echo through the huge room, and a gasp with it. "Hello?" I call softly. "Come out where I can see you."

A woman, shaking with nerves, comes out with her hands in the air. "He-help?"

"Yes, I'm here to help you." I glance around. "Come on, I'll get you out of here." She limps over to me, and I immediately look her over for any bites. "Were you bitten at all, or has any blood gotten into your mouth or any other open wounds?"

"N-no… I was hit b-by a chunk o-of concrete in th-the crash." She stutters, lost in shock.

I go to her side and wrap her arm over my shoulders, then radio Leon again. "Leon, I found one of the three, but she's wounded. I'm getting her out now, then will continue the search." I hear nothing in response for a moment, then hear gunfire in the distance. "Leon?! What's going on?!"

He doesn't answer for another moment, then I hear a sigh. "We found a large group of infected in the office section. No survivors in there, and no injuries."

"And why did I hear all of that gunfire?" I ask, getting a little angry.

"Greg was messing around, wasting his ammunition, and almost got infected himself." There's a pause for a moment, as I continue towards the doors. "Get your survivor out, then we'll look for the others. We'll be more careful on our end."

"Clear." I finally reach the doors, where a squad of Marines are waiting for our extraction. I pass the woman over to them. "She needs medical attention, and make sure she's not infected." The one supporting her nods, and I head back in. "One out, two to go Leon."

I hold my gun out in front of myself, and walk silently over the floor, breaking the necks of any undead that get too close to me for comfort, even though they can't sense me as a living human. Another round of gunshots, although just a few, set my teeth on edge, until Leon radios me again. "We found a survivor, the Senator's secretary. We're getting close to the lounge. Try to find the last survivor."

I hear a scream, then sense the last life unaccounted for dissipate. "It's too late. The undead found them first." I take a deep breath. "I'll work on clearing the area, then meet up with you once I get past the airplane. Ignore the explosion in a second, I have to clear away some rubble."

I pull out one of my remaining five grenades, hide behind a wall, and throw the explosive towards the blockage in front of the crashed plane. Four seconds later, the thing explodes, shattering glass everywhere and sending shrapnel everywhere. "Raven?! You alright?!"

"Gah! Don't yell in my ear! I'm fine!" I pull out my gun. "I'm on my way to your location now."

Leon POV

"Leon?" Claire asks, getting my attention. "Who's Raven?"

"My partner, and adopted daughter." She gapes at me. "I found her on a mission soon after I recovered from the Raccoon City injuries, and didn't want her to fall under the government's custody like Sherry."

Greg grabs my shoulder roughly. "You would drag your daughter into this mess?!"

I jerk out of his grip and glare. "It's not like I had much choice. I was on my way here anyway to pick her up from her last solo mission when I got the assignment. I had to actually get her out of the group of quarantined people. She's just lucky she had her weapons shipped back early and that I was stupid enough to leave them in my car."

Claire steps between us, separating us a bit further. "Think about it, we can use all the help we can get in order to get out of here alive, and if she's as good as Leon says, then don't argue."

"Leon?" her shaky voice comes through my earwig.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, frowning.

"I feel sick, and I can't think straight…" she starts coughing, and I move towards the door. "Leon, what's happening to me?"

"Listen to me, stay where you are, we're coming to you! I have your medicine!" I turn to the rest of the people in the room. "Claire, you're with me. Angela, Greg, we'll be back with Raven shortly." I pass Claire my backup pistol as they nod, then pull the syringe case from my coat, checking that it's still undamaged.

"Leon, what's wrong with her?" Claire asks when we leave the lounge, the door being locked behind us. "Why can't anybody else come along?"

I shake my head. "None of them have the same experience as we do, and you can calm her easily, I'm sure." I pause for a moment. "You know how I said I found her on a mission?" She nods in understanding. "She was being experimented on by Umbrella with the T virus, and her body tolerates it, for the most part, but she has to be given injections regularly to keep it from making her sick. She must have had her kit confiscated when she was rounded up for quarantine earlier, and missed her last injection."

She looks shocked. "She's still living with the virus in her? Like Sherry?"

I nod. "In a way, they are a lot alike with those viruses, but Sherry doesn't have any complications with the G virus since we were able to give her the vaccine as fast as we did. Raven wasn't so lucky." I lift the mic to my mouth. "Raven, where are you?" I get a pained groan in return over the radio. "Fire a shot so we can find you, can you do that for me?"

A gunshot rings out, and Claire turns to the left hallway. "That way, the same way I came here from." We walk down a couple of halls, and find her laying on her side, eyes squeezed shut in pain, and breaths coming in painful gasps. "Oh my god!"

Her eyes open, glowing slightly, and she tries to push herself up, but can't muster the strength to do so. "Wh-who…?"

I crouch down next to her and get the syringe ready. "Raven, look at me." She turns her gaze to me. "This is Claire, and she's going to hold your hand while I give you the shot, alright?" I nod at Claire, who takes one of her hands, squeezing gently. "Okay, it'll sting for just a moment."

I stick the needle into the correct vein in her arm, and press down on the plunger. For a moment after, she whimpers in pain, then closes her eyes, the tension in her body relaxing as the pain goes away. "What happened? What did that stuff do to her?"

I gather her in my arms and stand up. "Her body is accepting the vaccine, and is essentially rebooting, in simple terms. She'll be like this for just a few minutes, then be back to normal again." She stands up, and we start the walk back to the lounge. "Although, she might be a tad bit… angry when she does wake up."

"Why would she be angry?" Claire glances at Raven.

I wince slightly. "I never told her that this might happen if she missed an injection, just drilled it into her never to let it happen, and to give herself a double dose for missions."

Claire rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Wow, Rookie. And how many years have you been her guardian for?"

"Six years, give or take a few months." I look at the door. "Finally, we're back."

Greg opens the door and steps aside, letting us in. "Whoa, is she hurt?" he asks.

"No, just give her a moment to wake up." I answer, laying her down on a couch gently, then accept my gun back from Claire, who goes to assure Rani that nothing bad had happened to her.

Raven POV

I open my eyes slowly, feeling the stuffed leather cushions of a couch under me, and look around the room. A young girl, maybe eight years old, sits next to me, watching me intently. "Claire, she's awake!" she almost screeches, causing me to scrunch up my face and cover my ears.

"Shh, Rani, not so loud." She gently scolds the girl, then turns to me, checking my pulse. "But I guess it is time that you get up now, Raven."

I uncover my ears and take a deep breath, feeling a slight pounding in my head. As I sit up, I ask, "May I please have some water?"

Leon, a step ahead already, offers me a full glass of cool water. "Glad you're up."

I drink half of the water in one gulp, feeling the pain vanish almost instantly. "Thanks, for finding me. How long have I been out for?"

"About ten minutes, surprisingly. We've worked out a route to get out, and need you to try focusing enough to clear a path for us." He kneels next to me and checks my pulse for himself, then puts a hand on my forehead, which I swat away. "Feeling up to standing?"

"Sure, why not? I don't want to stay on this couch anyway, it smells horrible." I take his hand and stand up, dizzy for a second before the world settles properly around me.

Angela frowns at me. "It smells bad? I thought it smelled normal."

I scrunch up my nose. "I have heightened senses, and it comes with a much more sensitive nose." I shiver involuntarily. "Believe me, there are some truly awful things I've come across that you would think are mildly unpleasant but bearable."

"Well, now that sleeping beauty is awake, can we please get going?!" Senator Davis shouts, and I glare at him.

I feel my eyes glow as my vision sharpens even more, focusing on him. "Shut up, you-"

Leon puts his hand over my mouth, cutting me off. "Enough. Just ignore him for now." He turns to the Senator with a glare, removing his hand. "Though I will agree in a more civil manner, you need to keep your voice down, Senator. These things are drawn even faster to sound than scent."

The Senator fists his hands and huffs like a spoiled brat. "Then let's just get out of here already."

Claire takes Rani's hand tightly in hers. "We'll have to move fairly fast, just so we don't get caught. Greg, you're helping the Senator; I have Rani; Leon, Angela, and Raven clear the path, alright? The secretary and flight attendant stay between me and Greg."

The Senator turns on her. "And how are you, the NGO member, such an authority here?"

Before Leon can open his mouth, I answer. "She's one of the rare Raccoon City survivors, like me and Leon. She's pretty much an expert in dealing with these situations."

Leon and Claire stare at me, before he finally asks, "And how did you know that you and she are both survivors?"

I blink, surprised by myself. "I dunno, it just came to me." I shrug, passing it off as a fluke. "Can we just get out of here?"

I get nods from everybody, and lead the charge out of the lounge.

Okay, part one of the movie is done. Now, to clear up any confusion, everything that happens before Leon shows up is exactly the same as it is in the movie, so I didn't bother with writing it all out. If you're really interested, then you can go watch it, I love it and watched just to get some of the dialogue correct for over an hour. I would love to get some feedback in the near future before I update next, so yeah! And don't rely on others to review, it just makes it take that much longer!

I do not own Resident Evil Degeneration.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire POV

I watch as Raven walks ahead of us, her eyes glowing slightly in the dim light, a shotgun in hand. I keep a tight hold on Rani's hand as we trek through the halls, finding our way back to the lobby. A few of the infected come into our path at one point, but Raven somehow makes them shamble away from us down a different hall in the opposite direction, saving us a few bullets. When we finally reach the general lounge, she signs for us to stop.

"Leon, there's a huge group in here, I can't control all of them, but I can keep the majority to the edge of a path." She looks at Greg and the Senator.

"Alright, do it however you can." He raises his gun, leveling it at the crowd ahead, and Angela follows with the same action.

"Okay, go!" she shouts, and they shoot several of the infected as we run in a line towards the doors. Then I notice she didn't run with us, lingering in the doorway, her eyes wide open and unblinking, glowing even more than before, even with a hint of blue in the green. "Claire, look out!" she yells.

I turn back to the path, and pull Rani into me, crouching down over her, as the police officer from earlier. Greg shoots him from behind us, knocking the infected man to the ground. I push up Rani, forcing her to her feet, shouting, "Go!" I look at Greg, yelling back to him, "Thanks!"

I pull Rani along again at a run, not looking back until I've caught up to the others ahead of us. The Senator falls with a yell, forcing Greg to stoop down and pass him off to the secretary, who ran out to help him. As Greg rises up again, one of the undead approaches from behind him, but Leon puts a well-aimed round into the infected man's head. They nod to each other, then Greg goes to a nearby wall, aiming into the crowd, shooting them down as they break out of Raven's weak control. I look to the other end of the room, and see her slumping against the wall, reaching into her bag, when Greg shouts in fear and pain.

"Greg!" Angela shouts, starting to run to him.

The Senator, leaning on his secretary, drags them both to the ground again, turning to look back at Greg. "He got bit!" Angela picks him up and shoves him in our direction. "He got bit!" he shouts again.

As Angela makes to go to him again, he puts out a hand. "Stay back!" She stops abruptly, and Leon steps next to her, gun raised slightly. Greg lowers his head and holds his arm just above his elbow, blood dripping between his fingers. "Go on without me." He turns around, raising his gun.

"Greg, no-" she starts, but stops when Leon puts a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"Greg, you got this?" he asks, to which Greg just waves.

Raven fires a shot from the other end of the crowd. "I'll stay with him, I promise." She turns to the side and blows off the heads of several infected at once. "Just get out of here. Leon, the grenades I gave you are my own mix. When you reach the next turn, throw one back and destroy the hallway."

I start myself. "Wait, how will you get out then?"

She smiles tightly as she fires off another shot. "I'll get out the same way I got in, smashing a window."

Angela fights Leon's grip, which tightens on her shoulder as he pulls her back towards us. "No, Greg!" She struggles weakly as Leon drags her back towards the hallway leading to the lobby. "Greg!" With tears in her eyes, she finally runs in the direction of the exit.

Leon lingers towards the back of our group, pulling out what looks like an ordinary grenade, but splattered with neon paint. With a pained expression as we reach the turn in the hall, he pulls the pin and throws it back the way we came from. "Run!" he harries us along, then ducks down as a giant explosion rocks the building for the second time, and I can tell that the hallway is at least collapsed, if not entirely impassable now. "Is anyone hurt?" he asks as I hear a faint ringing in my ears.

I rub my ears gently, trying to get rid of the sound. "Just a little ringing in my ears."

With murmurs of similar states, we get back up and continue into the lobby, climbing up a mountain of rubble to the wing of the airplane that nearly killed me earlier, covered with blood, severed body parts, shattered glass, and blackened from signs of an explosion. Angela looks around, stunned by what she sees just as much as everyone but Leon, who regards the site with only a raised eyebrow. "So she had that batch…" he murmurs.

"What do you mean by 'batch'? You mean to imply she makes different types of explosives?" I ask warily, putting a hand on Rani's shoulder as we stand on the other side of the wing, the Senator leaning entirely on his secretary.

Leon scratches the back of his hand, smiling sheepishly at me. "Well, she's a bit of an explosives expert, and supplies the BSAA with specialized explosives for… particular missions, and of course, your brother only gets the best of the batch." He guides us to the main exit, where a group of Marines are waiting for us. Two immediately go to the Senator, leading him away to the tent city in the parking lot. "Take care of everyone else, please. I'll be taking Miss Redfield to do a sweep for my partner around the building."

A sergeant nods, and waves a hand, taking a group of at least twenty other Marines into the building. "Leon?"

"I trust you more than the others, and you can keep a level head." He gives me his other gun yet again, and pulls out his phone, pulling up some tracking program. "She's still where we left her earlier. She should have gone towards the outer wall by now."

An explosion shatters the wall and glass above us. Leon pulls me to the ground, both of us covering our heads for protection from debris. "What the hell?!" Another explosion shatters the silence, and sends a wave of heat over us, making me sweat. "Leon, what is she doing in there?!"

Raven comes flying out of the shattered window frames just as a third explosion rips through the building, sending a shockwave that throws her further than she should have fallen from her jump. She rolls several times, then stops with a crouch, and hand on her shoulder. "Leon? Claire?"

I run over to her, pulling her hand from the wound gushing blood to find a bite mark there. "This doesn't look good. Leon?"

He pulls out a bandage and wraps her shoulder gently, yet firmly. "Make sure to take a double dose of the vaccine after this."

She blinks at him, then her glowing eyes dim to a normal shade of green, an almost hazel color I'm familiar with. "This whole scene is familiar, isn't it?"

"Raccoon City." She whispers, and I flashback to when I was in Raccoon City.

 _My seatbelt is stuck, and I can't get out of the car. "Leon, run!" I force him out of the car with one hand, fumbling for my knife, when someone opens my door and hacks away the offending strap._

" _Come on!" a young voice shouts at me, and pulls me out of the car with a small hand. Blindly, I follow along, and we somehow get over to Leon before the tanker smashes into the squad car. The shockwave is so great it knocks me and Leon to the ground, but sends her flying into the side of the building, knocking her unconscious._

" _Claire! Are you alright?!" he shouts, crawling over towards me while keeping an eye out for more of the undead citizens._

 _I crawl over to the girl, shouting to him, "I'm fine, but she needs help!"_

 _He comes over to us, checking her pulse as I look over her for injuries, finding a gash on her hand, and bloodstains on her white shirt and pants, but nothing more. "She'll be okay if we can get her over to the police station, there's bound to be someone there with medical expertise hiding out there." He throws her over his shoulder with a grunt. "Damn, she's light. Must not have eaten anything for days."_

" _Well, if she's been here as long as this has been going on, then it's no wonder." I walk in front of him for about three blocks before she stirs in his grip, groaning slightly. "Let's check her here, it's clear on this bus." I motion to a charter bus blocking most of the road._

 _I force open the door, then step aside so Leon can carry her through, then step inside, yanking the door shut again. He puts her in one of the seats, then puts a hand to her cheek, slapping it slightly to catch her attention. "Hey, c'mon, you need to wake up, kid." Her eyes flutter open, revealing pretty, but icy greenish-blue eyes. "That's it. What's your name? I'm Leon Kennedy, this is Claire Redfield."_

 _Her eyes linger on me, and she blinks at me. "R-Raven We-Wesker." She puts her hand on her elbow, as though searching for something. "Wh-what happened?"_

 _I take the seat across the aisle next to her. "You pulled me out of a squad car, and got us out of the way before a gas tanker crashed into it. When it exploded, the shockwave threw you into a wall, and you were knocked out." Then I frown, recognizing her name. "Are you related to Captain Albert Wesker of the STARS unit, by any chance?"_

 _She smiles slightly. "You know my dad?"_

I pull away from her, and gape at Leon. "How…?"

"How can I not look over my shoulder every day looking for her father?" he asks, as Raven frowns. "I don't have to, he's aware of what would have happened if she had fallen to full government custody. He sent me a simple message four years ago, telling me to keep a good eye on her, and keep her safe."

"I don't see how you can trust him, after all he's done." I whisper.

Raven looks up at me, almost sadly. "He helped me once, when I was kidnapped after my first mission. I had succeeded, and was on my way home, and a group of people grabbed me. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a subject tank with a breathing mask on my face, and he's typing things into a computer, covered in blood and bodies everywhere." She curls into herself, trying to even her breathing. "Something went wrong, and the lines attached to me ran orange, and I couldn't breathe. He had to break the tank and pull out the lines before it killed me, but the damage had been done. I was half dead by the next five minutes, and he had to inject me with something else, but it cleared my head enough that I could understand what was happening."

Raven POV

 _I open my eyes, finding water pressing in on me, and feel the sting of IV lines going into my arms. I blink, clearing my vision, and find a mess of red, pink, and white outside my watery prison. Nothing makes sense as I wiggle my fingers and toes, getting the blood flowing again through my extremities again. Movement on the other side of the glass catches my eye, and I see a person dressed all in black, even down to the black sunglasses, standing in front of a computer, typing in some random stuff._

 _At one point, he looks up, meeting my eyes, and the water begins to warm slightly, helping me to relax slightly. As he goes back to the computer, I look at the lines, seeing a light green fluid being pumped into me, and one clear line that must be nutrients or something along those lines, and see my underclothes were left on me, a small thing I'm somewhat appreciative of._

 _Now that the water is warmer, I start flexing my hands and moving my legs, stretching the stiff muscles. I turn my head around a bit, focusing more on the pink and red, realizing there are bodies dressed in lab coats and scrubs, and everything around them, even the ceiling, has been splattered with blood. Looking at the man in black, I catch a red hue glinting off of the black material in the bright light that starts to hurt my eyes._

 _A siren goes off, red lights flashing in the room as my arm suddenly burns. Looking there, I scream in pain and horror, the formerly clear line is now running something dark red into my vein, causing an almost blinding pain as it starts spreading to my shoulder. My body won't properly respond to what I want it to do, just curling up as I lose feeling in my arm and shoulder, feeling the stuff spreading to my torso._

 _The water suddenly pulls me forward, dropping me on the floor in a puddle of water and shattered glass. The man pulls the lines out of my arms and tries to make me focus, but the pain mutes his voice and blurs my vision as it spreads into my head. My vision takes on black spots with the blurs, and my whole body is numb, and I feel so heavy, yet so light._

 _I open my eyes to find the blonde man checking my pulse, one hand on my neck and the other at a syringe being removed from my arm. "Raven, it's time to wake up." He murmurs, lightly slapping my cheek. "Raven, do you understand what I'm saying?"_

 _I blink and manage a tiny nod, really confused at how he knows my name. I try moving my mouth to ask, but it takes a few tries. "Wh-who… a-are y-you?"_

 _He pulls off his sunglasses, revealing catlike red eyes, which are glowing like mine sometimes do. "You don't know me?" he asks, to which I nod again. "My name is Albert Wesker, your father." He throws the syringe into the tank, then puts his arms under my knees and neck, picking me up. "You're going to be alright, but I can't let you go home yet."_

 _I lean my head into him, shivering slightly but content to be assured of my safety._

"He's not all bad Claire, he's doing what he has to so he can help me." We sit in a tent, talking as I administer my vaccine. "He has someone drop this off for me every month, as it doesn't have much of a shelf life, while he works on making a better version or something to get rid of whatever the red formula was permanently."

She puts her face in her hands, groaning. "So what you're saying is that he's actually doing a good deed? While also causing trouble for my brother and trying to kill my bother at every turn as well?"

I shake my head as I inject the needle. "He's just playing cat and mouse with Chris, just so he can have a good purpose in life, but he's not the one behind all of the bioterrorism. If anything, he's trying to figure out who is still left of Umbrella as well."

She looks at me through her fingers. "And his previous involvement with Umbrella?"

"I never learned what happened, but he said that they had me and threatened to use me in experiments if he didn't do exactly what they wanted." I pull out the needle and pull off the tourniquet. "He still has a bone to pick with them, so he doesn't mind keeping on his toes."

She sighs in exasperation. "Your father is a nutcase, I swear." She then sits up properly. "So, what about other pharmaceutical companies? What's up with them?"

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. "The only one I deal with is WilPharma, and only because I wasn't given much choice. Since they're dealing with the T virus, and I am the one with the ability to sense who has been infected, I've been assigned to work there when I'm not on another assignment."

"How is it there?" she asks, hesitant.

I sigh and slump in my seat, feeling the effects of the vaccine making me relax again. "It's not that bad, in all honesty. There's a very nice garden lounge, and the whole air dome has a good containment protocol. But the people there… they stare at me way too much."

As she opens her mouth to speak, an explosion rips through the night air, and I hear screams and burning gas. With a look, we dash out of the tent, finding the glow of a massive fire, sparks flying up and revealing the thick smoke rising into the night sky. Without another thought, we take off towards the fire, skidding to a stop where the trucks carrying WilPharma's vaccine are burning, and both doctors and Marines fight the flames with small fire extinguishers that hardly do anything. I close my eyes, and inhale deeply, but smell none of the vaccine that I had earlier.

"It's all… gone, there's nothing to salvage." I whisper. I turn to look for Leon, talking to Angela, Frederick, and the Senator. Deciding to give my input, I walk over to them.

"Ah, Raven. Is there something you would like to discuss?" Frederick drawls, trying to keep a friendly face on.

I give him a blank look. "I'm going to the facility, just to make sure everything is in order. Leon, could I borrow your car?"

He hands over the keys without hesitation. "Don't speed, alright?"

I nod and dash off, clicking the unlock button to locate the vehicle, a blue Toyota camry near the exit of the parking lot. I hop into the car, readjusting everything so I can drive easily when a throat clears behind me. I turn around to find Dad in the backseat, dressed in his usual black outfit, this time with black leather gloves on his hands. I then see the briefcase on the seat next to him.

"Raven." He greets me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "What happened here? I came as soon as I could to check on you."

I smile slightly, but I know it doesn't reach my eyes. "I was thrown into the quarantine when I escaped the terminal, and they confiscated my case, so I missed an injection. When the sun set, Leon came and got me out, and managed to get the blood sample back, but the rescue teams have yet to return my things. We went in separately, but he had to come find me when I collapsed, and gave me a small dose to tide me over."

"So explain the blood on your clothes."

I bite my lip. "Greg, an SRT member who went in with Leon, got infected, and I stayed with him until he attacked me. I put him out of his misery before I threw all of my grenades and jumped out another window. When I landed, I remembered how I first met Leon and Claire."

He leans back in his seat, crossing his arms. "Interesting, but not the best way to remember things, now was it?"

I shake my head. "I hadn't planned on flying out of there, but what happened, happened." I then turn around fully, wrapping my arms around the headrest. "So, what brings you out here to Harvardville other than me?"

He smirks. "You know me too well. I actually was in need of paying a visit to Level Four of the air dome." He taps the briefcase. "I've heard a rumor on the black market that I decided I must check for myself instead of sending someone in, and I was hoping you could get me onto the premises."

I mirror his smirk. "Better than that, I'll sneak you in. Frederick doesn't realize I can run a loop on the security system now. Wanna ride shotgun, or stay back there?"

"I'll stay back here, so the cameras don't pick me up." He then frowns at me. "Since when does Leon trust you with his car?"

I laugh a little as I start the car. "He doesn't, but he's a bit busy, and fairly distracted."

He sighs. "Just drive, please. This is just too confusing."

"Of course, Dad." I get us out of there. "WilPharma is due for an unofficial inspection." I grin wolfishly, excited to be causing trouble with Dad for once.

Okay, part two of the movie is done, and the trips down memory lane will be coming along more frequently now.

I do not own Resident Evil Degeneration.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, before I begin again, I'm putting a small timeskip here, so if you're familiar with the movie, we are skipping to Leon and Claire talking on the phone.

Leon POV

My phone ringing pulls my attention away from Angela. I lift it to find Claire's picture up on the screen. "Claire? What is it?"

"Leon, get over here right now. WilPharma has the G virus, and Senator Davis just called. He probably told Frederick to dump it."

I remember all of the hassle that damn virus gave us in Raccoon City. "Are you still with him?"

"He just went to fix the server."

I turn away from Angela's questioning gaze. "Or he might have gone to get rid of it."

She sighs, and I can imagine she's shaking her head. "I don't know, just hur-" she suddenly stops talking, but I can hear her breathing.

"Claire?" I ask, worried.

"There's a call coming from the inside of the building. Hold on a minute." I can hear her voice dimly talking to the other line, some footsteps, then a massive explosion, as well as a small scream from her as silence fills my ear.

"Claire?!" I get no answer, and lower the phone to see the call was cut off.

I turn around to face the direction where Angela had parked the SRT truck. "What is it, Leon?" she asks, worried by my sudden mood change.

"I don't know, we got cut off." I try calling her back, but it goes straight to her voicemail. "Damn voicemail. I'm gonna try calling Raven." I find her contact information, and choose her work phone.

She picks up on the third ring. "Leon, dammit, I'm trying to track down Claire and that guy!"

"What happened there?"

She grunts as she must have had to move something. "Some kind of explosion, it destroyed half of Level Zero, and I think she might have been there."

"You mentioned some other person? Do you know who?" I ask her, frowning as I follow Angela back to the truck.

"Oh, what's his face? The one that used to be with Terra Save, I can't remember his name. I think I saw him in the airport before I got out of there." Her voice becomes muffled and distant as she moves the phone from her ear, then comes back clear. "Listen, I gotta go, I'm gonna need both hands."

"Be careful." I tell her.

She snorts slightly in laughter. "Never." She then ends the call, much to my annoyance with her response, even though she always gives me the same response.

I roll my eyes and put the phone away before climbing up into the passenger seat of the truck. "Angela, do you know how to get to WilPharma?"

She looks up in thought, then nods a bit. "I have a general idea of how to get there, but I'm not sure on the last few miles."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I know the route." I mutter as she pulls back onto the road, driving faster than she had been going when we were coming out here to find Curtis Miller, her older brother. "Angela, he might be there, Raven is trying to track him down, just didn't know his name, only his description."

Her hands tighten on the steering wheel. "I won't believe it until I confirm it with my own eyes and ears." She then presses down on the gas pedal even more, much to my concern, given the dark and twisting road.

Gulping, I check my weapons again, and holster them once more.

Raven POV

I look at Dad, who is leaning against the crispy wall of the inner garden, not a single hair out of place. "Do you know where the bomb was?"

He shakes his head. "I haven't the slightest idea, all that I can assume is that it was in front of the offices. On another note, are you sensing any survivors?"

"Yeah, Claire. I was gonna go there once I made sure you got out. Leon has probably alerted Hunnigan by now, and if those Marines see you, you'll just beat them senseless."

He lifts his briefcase slightly. "I got to it too late, and the virus has been taken."

I frown. "Which one?"

"The G virus, so I recommend you get Claire and get out, and fast." I shiver slightly, recognizing it from a description from Sherry.

" _G virus? Is it like the T virus?" I ask the slightly younger blonde._

 _She shakes her head. "Not exactly. I don't know what it was meant to be for, but it would have turned me into a monster if Leon and Claire hadn't saved me in the lab." She then frowns. "Didn't Leon bring you here?"_

 _I nod slowly. "He's gonna adopt me. He said he would."_

 _She smiles. "He's real nice. You'll be happy, and you might get to meet Claire sometime. Although, they did mention meeting another Raven when they found me in the sewers…"_

 _I shrug. "Well, I don't recognize him, or anything, so what does it matter? I'm here, and if I was there, which I seriously doubt, then I was there." I then shake it off. "Grr, off topic! What is the G virus?"_

" _Um, it's a kind of virus that mutates a person, and turns them into a giant, terrifying monster that controls somebody to find blood relatives to make more monsters like it. My dad was about to die when he gave it to himself, and he was chasing us… well, me, all over Raccoon City all the last night." She pulls a small piece of string out of her pocket, fiddling with it nervously. "He did infect me, and Leon and Claire found the vaccine with my mom's instructions, but I'm still infected anyway."_

 _I pull my knees up under my chin, curling into a small ball. "Wow, that's horrible. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be hunted by my own family, even if it isn't really them."_

 _She shakes her head. "As bad as it was, I do better with the thought that they never meant for it to happen."_

 _The door opens, and Leon comes into the room. "Hey, ladies."_

" _Leon!" Sherry shouts, taking a running leap into his arms. "Leon, it's been forever!"_

 _He chuckles and returns her hug, while I watch awkwardly from the couch. "It's good to see you again too. Where have you hidden Raven?"_

 _I frown. "I'm sitting right in front of you."_

 _He then looks at me with surprise clear on his face. "Wow, I hadn't realized your hair would grow that long so fast." He walks over, dropping Sherry next to me and lifting some of my hair._

 _I pull away from him slightly. "Don't do that, it's annoying."_

 _He sighs, and steps back, sitting on the short table in front of us. "Well, I just wanted to swing by and see if you two would like to go get ice cream."_

 _Sherry gasps, a giant grin on her face. "Yes! Raven, it'll be so much fun, you'll never get any here!"_

 _I look down at my feet, shy and nervous. "I guess I'll go."_

"I will do that, but if we're still in here if it gets released, then we'll either have to fall into the pit or force our way out due to the crazy precautions." I turn around, and spot the syringe which should have held the virus, used and empty next to the man I was tracking here earlier. "And right now."

Dad races out alongside me, then splits with a grunt when I turn for the offices. I hear a yell of pain when I reach the door to Frederick's office, and burst in, finding Claire on the ground, a bloody piece of glass on the floor next to her hand and a nasty wound on her leg.

"Raven?" she whispers. "What the hell happened?"

I pull out a bandage from my bag. "A bomb went off in the garden, probably near this level."

"What about the viruses? Are there any other survivors?"

"Someone's used G, and you're the only one I can sense that's human. Everyone else has been infected with the T virus, and will be waking up soon." I tie the cloth tightly around the wound, then rip a long piece of exposed rebar out of the destroyed wall. Offering a hand to her, I help her up, and get her ready to walk. "I need to get you out of here, Leon's on his way."

"It was Curtis Miller, I saw him leaving Level Four right before the bomb went off." She whispers.

I groan. "That's his name! Ugh, I knew I recognized him!"

She makes a face as she steps over a piece of shattered glass. "Well, now we know why he was in there. But the thing is, how did he get the access codes to get in there? Let alone to just access the virus."

I feel as though someone's punched me in the gut. "Shit, there's a mole."

Claire leans on the wall. "Look, you go on ahead, I'll only slow you down. You need to find the mole, they could be a former Umbrella researcher for all we know."

I almost growl at her. "And leave you here? Not a chance."

"And the longer you stay with me, the more time the mole has to get away." She sighs. "I'll be fine, just go."

"Fine, but tell Leon to call me the second he gets you to the evacuation point."

"Yes, yes, now shoo. I'll see you later." She smiles slightly and waves slightly.

I dash off, wondering where to start aside from contacting Chris and Dad with this new information, not to mention the President. Groaning, I realize just how truly long of a night this is turning out to be.

Just as I think of this, glass walls come down in front of me, halting my escape. As I turn around, I find another one blocking my way back. Something sickly sweet, almost like old fruit and coffee, invades my senses, and my legs lose their ability to hold my weight up. I start coughing and drag myself to the wall closest to me, and pound on it weakly, darkness filling my vision. The last thing I see is a set of expensive combat boots in front of my face before I give up.

Frederick POV

As the soldier from General Grande's army carries out that nuisance Raven, I establish a connection with the control room footage, making sure that I can send him the extra information that he requested.

The soldier tosses the girl into my trunk, and sticks her with a vial of bright blue liquid, which should ensure her slumber, before he slams it shut and turns to me. "My payment as requested, sir."

I toss him an envelope, which he opens to find several thousand dollars. "The rest once I have gotten away and the transaction has been secured."

"Yes sir." He vanishes into the night.

I climb into my car, pulling away quickly before anyone else can see me here. Hopefully, that bright, young Claire will continue to think me dead long enough for me to get away. "Oh, you fools, thinking you would get all of this so easily."

I drive my car for about an hour before I hear a clicking come from the trunk, and a sound from my computer, signaling that the G virus has been terminated. I find the small patch of dirt on the side of the road, where I will be picked up by another of my associates. As I set the car to park, the trunk opens and Raven runs across the road and into the forest, hitting her shoulders and swaying unsteadily.

"Damn girl, always messing everything up." I don't even bother to give chase, as she is not essential to the sale, she would have just been a wonderful research subject, and even a good bargaining chip. My phone rings, and seeing that it is General Grande, I push her out of my mind. "Hello General."

Chris POV

I sigh, pushing back the last stack of finished paperwork. "Still nothing heard from Claire, Chris?" Jill asks, gently putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, but there was a call from Leon saying she was alright and that he couldn't reach Raven." I put a hand over hers. "Should we try tracking her down, since he's busy?" Almost immediately, my cell phone rings, Raven's picture on the screen. "Raven?"

Coughing comes over the other line. "Chris? Thank heavens you answered your phone! Urgh, shit!" she groans.

I sit up straighter. "What happened? Leon couldn't reach you earlier, and called me."

"That asshole Frederick had someone drug me, and I'm not feeling so great. One second…" the phone goes somewhat silent, but I hear the faint sounds of her being sick. After a moment, she comes back. "Sorry, ugh, something's not mixing well with me tonight. Now would be a really good time for…" whatever she was saying, she never finishes, as the sound of her collapsing comes into my ear.

"Raven? What's happening?" I check the phone, but the call is still going. "Jill, get into her phone, and look through her camera."

Clicking a few buttons, she brings up a picture on her laptop, and we stare at the image of woods at night on the outer camera. When we go to the camera on the front of her phone, I swear and pick up my desk phone. She's laying on the ground, passed out, a puddle of blood and bile a bit away from her, and blood dripping from her nose and mouth.

"Kennedy here, did you hear anything Chris?"

"Yeah, she's in the woods somewhere, said Frederick drugged her. But she's passed out, and must have had something nasty react badly with her system. She threw up blood, and is dripping blood from her nose and mouth now." I pick out movement from behind her. "There's someone else there, hold on."

Glowing red and gold cat eyes stare at me through the camera, and my blood boils. "Redfield, I will handle this. Rest assured, she is in good hands." With a grin, he shuts off her phone, ending the footage.

"Wesker!" I shout, causing Leon to yell as well.

"Chris, what the hell is going on?!" he shouts back at me.

"That bastard took her, and shut off her phone!" I slam my fist on my desk, causing a tremendous dent in the fake wood, then hear Leon's sigh of relief. "And why the hell are you so calm?!"

Jill takes the phone and sets it to speaker. "Hey Leon. He's just pissed off now, so now I'm joining this conversation. Wesker said she was in good hands, is this true?"

"Yeah, I know that if she's sick the way you described, he might be the only one able to help her."

I stand up and shout at the phone, "Give me one good reason to believe that she's really in good hands! Or so help me, I will fly out there right now and throttle you and Wesker!"

"Hey!" Jill forces me back into my seat. "Leon, I know, so I'll let you get back to what you were doing, then call again later."

"Alright, I'll let you know what Frederick tells me." They both hang up the phones.

She turns to me. "Do you remember that one time someone brought a little girl to the S.T.A.R.S. office?"

"Yeah, of course."

 _I answer the knocking on the door, finding a man in his early forties holding the hand of a little girl dressed in a cute white sundress and white flip flops, who must be around six years old. "How can I help you?"_

" _I'm looking for Captain Wesker of the S.T.A.R.S. unit here. Is he in?"_

 _I shake my head. "He just went to get some coffee, but he'll be back soon."_

 _He looks down at the girl, who looks a little scared of the man she's with. "I'll leave her with you, and let him know she's staying with him for a while." Without another word, he shoves the girl at me and dashes off._

 _I catch her before she can fall over, and get a giant smile out of her. "Thanks, mister."_

 _I can't help but smile back at her. "No problem kid. Come on in, I'll keep you out of trouble until the Captain gets back."_

 _I hold her hand and walk her back to my desk, where Jill is looking through my desk for a rubber band. She looks up and her eyes widen. "Hi sweetie."_

" _Hi!" She smiles again, and then everybody else in the office, being Barry, Jill, and Brad, look over at her. "I'm Raven."_

 _Her smile is infectious, as we all have some amount of a smile on our faces. "Well, we should introduce ourselves also." Jill looks at me, a laugh in her eyes. "I'm Jill, the barbarian you are standing with is Chris, the one with the gun magazine is Barry, and the one with the radio is Brad."_

 _She looks around, then goes to stand next to Jill's desk, admiring the hat on the surprisingly clear surface. "'Trailblazer.'" she reads from the hat, pronouncing every syllable carefully._

 _Barry raises an eyebrow. "How old are you, munchkin?"_

" _I just turned six!" she cheers, just as Captain Wesker walks in the door, carrying a piping hot cup of coffee and what smells like hot chocolate. "Daddy!"_

 _Wesker gives her a gentle smile none of us have ever seen before, or would have thought possible. "Hey there Raven. Is my team already corrupting you?"_

 _She grins at him. "Nope! I'm just waiting for you!"_

 _He shakes his head and offers her the hot chocolate. "Well, I mixed up your favorite."_

 _The small girl takes a small sip of the drink, but I then notice she hasn't given Wesker a hug, as I had been half expecting her to do. "Thank you, Daddy."_

 _He pulls a lock of her light brown hair lightly, much to her annoyance. "Well, you're gonna have to stay here while we finish doing paperwork for another few hours, then we can go home for the night."_

 _She nods, then Jill stands up. "Well, I'll get out of your way, since I just finished the last of my reports. Captain, would you like me to watch Raven for a while so Chris doesn't get too distracted by her?"_

 _He nods sharply. "It would be much appreciated, thank you, Valentine." He turns to Raven and pats her on the head. "You be good for her, alright?"_

 _She nods. "Yes sir!"_

"Well, that's this Raven. You saw how he doted on her then, and if that's anything to go by, then she is perfectly safe." Jill clarifies.

I blink and rub my eyes. "So why was it that she never came again after that?"

Now it's her turn to let out a heavy sigh. "Wesker is the only one who would know, since Raven doesn't remember much of anything from before Leon pulled her out of that one lab. And he isn't going to just tell us."

"Yeah, he'd rather rip us limb from limb." I slump back in my seat. "So now what do we do? Search for her and Wesker, or just do our normal work?"

She shrugs helplessly. "I think Leon's got some way of getting in touch with Wesker, or something along those lines, since he's the one supplying Raven with her serum."

I groan, covering my face with my hands. "God, Claire is gonna have a fit when she finds out about this."

She chuckles. "I think she would have liked Raven when she was that little. But it doesn't matter, Raven was at the airport incident today, and I'm sure that she and Leon explained a few things."

One Week Later

Raven POV

The sting of a needle in my arm bothers me, and an annoying heaviness seems to hold me down on the plush mattress. I open my eyes to find a white ceiling above me, a fan and the attached light both turned off. I turn my head to the side to see partially opened golden curtains on the wall to the right of my bed, and a pretty sunrise peeking over the tree line in the distance. I turn my head to the other side to find a closed door, and a puppy laying down in a bed on the floor next to me.

"Hey, puppy." I move my left arm out from under the thick blankets and offer my fingers, which get sniffed and tickled by tiny whiskers. It leaps up on the bed with me, and I sit up against the headboard, using my left arm to push myself upright. The puppy, which I find to be a girl, settles into my lap and snuggles down, going back to sleep as I pet her tiny head. "Silly little critter, who owns who now?" I muse to myself, a small smile on my face.

The door opens, and Dad comes in, briefcase in one hand and a bag in the other. "Good to see you finally awake again." He sets the bag on the end of my bed. "You've been asleep for the past six days, by the way."

I groan and lightly hit my head on the board behind me. "Can I hide here for another week? I don't wanna deal with the President's next lecture…"

A wicked smirk comes over his face. "Oh, I don't know, I wouldn't want to keep you from your work there. I mean, you still have that order to put together for the BSAA, and catch up with the WilPharma case as well as give testimony against Frederick for abducting you… I'm sure you'd much prefer that to my insufferable company."

I look at him with one eye open. "No, don't even remind me about it. I'll be drowning in paperwork for a month for this, just so they can prove a point, and I deserve a vacation after that trip I just got back from."

He sighs. "A valid point, but then again, I suppose it would be a much better idea for you to remain under my observation for that much time anyway."

I sit up straighter. "So, do you know what the heck I was drugged with to cause that reaction?"

"As a matter of fact, it was a dose of antibodies, designed to attack the T virus in a non-turned human, or in your case, to knock you out for a while." He opens the briefcase and pulls out an empty syringe, and I see another with my serum. "First, I need to take a blood sample, then we can see if there will be any other adverse effects on you that need to be remedied."

I offer my left arm, eliciting a delicate whine out of the puppy. "Dad, when did you get this little furball?"

He manages to keep a straight face, but I can tell he is both amused and irritated. "I picked her up from a group of kids trying to get rid of the puppies they couldn't take care of, untrained ones at that." He sticks the needle in my arm, taking the required blood sample, but I frown just as he does. "What the hell did they give you to make your blood this dark?"

The puppy starts barking as he pulls the needle from my arm, putting a small light under it, to reveal the blood has gone from a normal crimson to almost purplish color. Putting my right hand on her head to silence her, I fight off a shudder. "I have a distinct feeling I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

Alright, another chapter done. I need some feedback here, people, otherwise this will just get all of us nowhere. Reviews and messages are the only way to get anywhere on this website, so please consider it.

I do not own Resident Evil Degeneration.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire POV

I let Leon into my apartment, putting his jacket on the rack carefully. "How are you?" I ask, seeing a slight concern in his eyes.

He sighs, slumping slightly. "Raven called me today, only saying that she won't be back for a while, since something happened, and she has to stay with Wesker."

I shiver at the thought of spending time with him. "I don't envy her, but did she say anything about her condition?"

"Nothing beyond an issue that will not be easily remedied." He sniffs the air as we enter the kitchen, and he stares at me. "Something smells really good."

"Baked ziti, and extra cheese sauce on the side, with chocolate cake for dessert, since its Chris's favorite dessert."

He shakes his head. "I wish this were all just a fun dinner gathering."

"So do I, but we can save it for the next time." A light knock on the door draws me back, and I dash over, finding a jet-lagged Chris and Jill. "Hey guys, dinner's almost done." I let them in, and they toss their jackets on the rack.

"Good, the airline food wasn't that good." Chris grumbles as he walks to the kitchen, finding Leon looking at a picture of us on the wall next to the sink. "Hey, Rookie."

Jill gives me a small hug, which I return. "He's a little worried that we got the shipment of explosives we've been expecting with a note from Wesker." She whispers in my ear.

I frown at the news. "What did he have to say in the note?"

"He's holding Raven for an indefinite amount of time, and to focus on a different case for the time being." She rubs her eyes, which are a little bloodshot, now that I really look. "I don't think we can find things to keep us busy for that long, not much has been happening besides what's happening in India and Africa."

"Africa?" I ask, leading her to the kitchen, handing her a glass of wine I had poured earlier to air out for her.

Chris picks up on the conversation we're having. "TriCell has been doing some questionable experimentation in Africa, and they've been known to hire former Umbrella employees. Though they stick with the more legal position candidates."

"Leon, have you heard anything about TriCell with the government?" Jill asks as I nudge my brother away from the oven to pull out the dish.

"Not me, but if it pertained to a major issue, Raven might have heard something about it." He almost seems to hesitate as he says this, then continues. "I can't tell you much about what her mission she just got back from was about, but she had mentioned it would be annoying seeing nothing but the savannah and dust everywhere she looked when she could catch her breath."

"That sounds like Africa to me." I murmur, slapping Chris's hand away from the serving spoon. "Chris, would you just wait a minute? That one got dropped on the floor earlier." I whisk it away and drop it in the sink, opening the drawer to find a different spoon. "Here, grab a plate for everyone, and serve yourselves."

We all pile our plates high with the pasta dish, drizzling the extra cheese over the food. We then grab various drinks and head over to the dining room, where we sit and eat in silence for a while, only making sounds when we get up for seconds, and in Chris's case, thirds. Once that is all gone, I pull out the cake, a rick chocolate cake with a chocolate frosting between the two layers.

"Death by chocolate, Chris?" Leon remarks as Chris takes a large slice of cake.

"Leave me alone, Rookie." He mutters under his breath, taking a bite of the dessert.

Jill and I laugh quietly, eating our much smaller servings very slowly. Once dessert is finished, they help me clean up the kitchen and put everything into the dishwasher, before we settle in the living room.

"So, what do you know about Raven's situation, Leon?" Jill asks, and I look at him with confusion.

"Not much more than I'm sure you do. Why don't you share what you know first?" he asks evasively.

Chris leans back into the couch. "We saw Wesker shut off her phone when she called me that night, then received the note in the explosives shipment from him, saying that he would be holding her for a while yet. Other than that, not much else."

"Okay, well that's about as much as I know. Raven called me today, saying she would need to stay with Wesker due to a few issues that came up." He takes a drink from his soda. "She was being particularly evasive with me, but I got the impression she's not doing too well."

I then remember that email I got, dismissing it as junk yesterday. "Hold on a minute, I need to check something." I run over to my computer, typing in my password quickly, then searching through my junk folder for that particular address. Opening it, I scroll to the bottom of the message, finding Raven's name at the bottom. "I got something, an email from her. I thought it was junk advertising, and didn't think anything of it until now, now that you mention her being evasive."

I scroll back to the top, finding a recording attached to the message. I open it, and turn up the volume on the speakers, and hit the play button.

" _Claire, if you're listening to this message, then I'm sure you are probably clueless as to what is really going on with me, and the reasons behind all of this. I'll be honest with you, I don't know all that much myself, but I have a general idea. When I was little, I was held as a hostage against my father, and used as leverage to make him work for Umbrella. As you can tell, it changed him for the worse, but he is still doing what he must for me, since he feels responsible for not protecting me from his world."_ I glance at Chris, finding him listening intently, and with a confused frown on his face. _"Believe me when I say I don't want to stay away, but I have no choice at this point. Former employees, like Frederick, know about me, and to stay with you is to risk getting all of you killed. If you do indeed have the others with you, and they are listening with you, know that I may never be coming back, not alive at least. The risks are too great now to come back. I know it isn't much of an explanation, but I hope you understand. Tell Leon… I'm grateful for everything he's done for me, and that I am always going to be on your side, no matter what it may seem. The email I've attached this recording to contains information regarding my mission, and is not to be investigated any further, or it could endanger millions of people. I wish you guys all the best, and this is my official resignation from my position in the government. Maybe we'll find a way to work together again, someday."_ The recording ends, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"That's why she was being so evasive, she's working with Wesker." Chris growls, clenching his fists. "We should have never let her fall into his hands again."

Leon glares at my brother. "You forget, she never lies. She may not tell the full truth, but she would never dare lie unless it's on a mission." He turns to me. Can you print me a copy of the email, and forward it to my email?"

I nod, clicking a few icons, the job done it a minute. "It's sent." I turn around to look at Jill, who went back to the couch. "Jill?"

She looks at me with a worried look. "If she's resigned now, how will she help us, be on our side?"

I raise an eyebrow. "At the airport, she did the incredibly stupid things we would never consider. She has a plan, and whether Wesker knows it or not, she is not loyal to him, at least not fully. She'll find a way."

"She damn well better, since this is grounds for treason. When the BSAA finds out about this, she'll be put on the list right next to Wesker for priority targets and tracking." Chris mumbles.

A knock on the door goes nearly unheard, but Leon pulls out his handgun, setting us all on edge as he goes to check it out as I pull out an extra gun from the underside of my desk. The door opens, and a low voice murmurs, then the door shuts. Leon comes back into the room, carrying a box addressed to all of us, but on my home.

"What the hell? I never ordered anything." I murmur, getting up to fetch Leon one of my knives from the kitchen. "Does it look like it's been tampered with?"

As I come back, I find him holding his ear to the side of the box, frowning. "Claire, do you have an emergency escape bag set to go?" I nod. "Get it, pack some clothes, and get your keys. I need to wipe your computer. Chris, Jill, gather what we'll need, and evacuate the building. I'll call the cops, then we're leaving."

I dash to my room, pulling the bag packed with food, cash, and weapons out, shoving my vests, an extra two full outfits, and other necessities in, before zipping it up and running back to the living room, finding my computer screen glitching and warping, indicating an erase program being run, as footsteps pounding all around us indicate the evacuation of the building as I hear a faint beeping coming from the box on the floor. Leon grabs me, dragging me to the coats and shoes, where I pull on my old combat boots and grab my purse, with all of my TerraSave data and other essentials inside, before we too escape the building. Leon calls the police as we exit the building, just as the box explodes, glass and other debris raining down on us as I spot Chris and Jill forcing people away from the apartment building.

"Guys, get your vehicles, we need to get out of here!" Leon shouts, running over to what I find to be his Toyota parked just down the street, right behind my motorcycle, helmet still in the seat compartment. "Claire, follow me, alright?"

"Yeah, I got it!" I shout through the helmet, shoving my bags into the compartments of the bike, hopping on once it's all settled.

He pulls out, and I get in the road behind him, spotting Chris and Jill behind me as we drive away into the night.

Raven POV

"Claire's place was bombed." I murmur, seeing the live images of firefighters putting out the flames consuming the apartment building on the tv. I get online, and log into Leon's email, finding she managed to forward my message to him just before the time stamp on the explosion. "They must have been watched by someone else."

I let the computer sit for a few minutes before an alert comes onto my screen, indicating someone is already trying to hack into this account. I pull up the data on the other party, and find it's at an internet access point at a Starbucks a few hours from where Claire lived. Seeing the model of the computer has a camera, I force a Skype conversation, and the window opens, revealing them to be a perfectly healthy and unharmed Leon, Claire, Chris, and Jill.

"Bet you're happy to see me alive, after that little stunt?" Chris growls.

I frown at him, then realize he thinks I sent the bomb. "Sorry to burst your bubble Chris, but that was not something either of us did. I don't even know where he is, but I've been monitoring all of you very loosely. How did you guys get out of there, anyway?"

"Checked the box, and evacuated before it exploded." Leon grumbles, yawning a bit. "Are you serious about what you said on the message?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm sorry, but I don't have much of a choice. All I know is that TriCell is up to something, and Dad is going to see if he can meet up with Excella Gionne, that-" a door opens, and I look away, cutting the connection and erasing all evidence of my snooping with a single thought as I shut the computer down, rising and holding a gun behind my leg as I walk out of my room, my footsteps silent and breath held.

I make it to the stairs when I find the door wide open, men in SWAT uniforms and heavily armed are clearing the first floor. I back away slowly when one of them spots me. "Freeze!" he shouts, aiming his machine gun at me. I turn and run as he opens fire, shooting holes in the walls around me as I run, blurring and charging to my room, locking the door and dragging my dresser in front of it.

Without hesitation, I grab my bag, filled with cash, a few credit cards, a change of clothes, a few meals for me and Reese, several doses of my new serum, and extra guns and ammunition. I toss the small puppy in the bag, throw the bundle on my back, and open the window, pulling the pin on a grenade to destroy the room. As I land on the ground out to the back of the house, the grenade, one of my trickiest mixes, destroys the room, eliciting shouts from within the house, and thankfully no screams. I run away from the house, disappearing into the forest, hoping to get far enough away that tracking me would be pointless.

Leon POV

The connection cuts off as suddenly as it started, and I tap a few buttons, trying to reestablish the connection, but there is no record of any call in the first place.

"Leon, we need to get out of here." Claire whispers as she tugs my shoulder lightly, yet firmly, looking around warily.

I stand slowly and turn to face Chris and Jill. "We need to meet with the President, and tell him what's happening. It's maybe the only thing we can do now, and get through this in one piece."

I dial Hunnigan's number on a payphone just outside the café. "Hello?" she grunts, clearly bored.

"Hunnigan, its Kennedy." I murmur, turning out to watch the nearest camera.

She must have been drinking something, maybe coffee, since it sounds like she sprays something everywhere. "Leon?! Where the hell are you, I haven't been able to track you since last night!"

"We're on our way to D.C., but tracking us is the lowest priority. Set up a meeting with the President for tomorrow morning."

"What's going on?"

I sigh, frustrated. "I don't know anymore, but this might be turning into a joint mission sometime soon. I'll let you know when we get back." Without waiting for a reply, I hang up on her, before turning to Chris. "Call your boss, then we need to hurry out of here. Someone has to be tracing us by now."

He nods, picking up the phone and putting in a few coins and dialing some number. "Leon, is TriCell that much of a threat?" Claire asks me, turning away from her brother.

I shrug. "Not sure, but they have their headquarters somewhere in northern Africa." An idea suddenly strikes me. "Do you know if they are due for an inspection from TerraSave, by any chance?"

She looks up, nodding slowly. "Yeah, next month. I was actually considering accepting the job, and my superiors said something about bringing a government agent with me for better security in the region."

"Make a call in that you're going to take the job, and I'll volunteer to escort you there." She nods, and turns to take the phone once Chris hangs it up.

"What plan did you two come up with just now?" Jill asks, frowning. Chris puts a hand on her shoulder gently, massaging the muscle, making her visibly less tense.

"She's going to take on the inspection of the facility, and I'll escort her there, while you guys can be backup with the BSAA in case things turn sour, and investigate further into what's going on."

Chris raises an eyebrow at me. "Is there anything to investigate? Or is this some ploy to get out of the danger zone here?"

"One, you can investigate Raven's disappearance, since it's linked to Wesker, as well as any viruses he may be working on or searching for. Two, she'll be monitored every second she's there by some of the biggest companies looking for dirt on TriCell, and making her disappear would be difficult to impossible with a fully planned itinerary without even a second unaccounted for, with regular check-ins with multiple organizations." I shrug, resting my arms at my sides. "If there's anything else you would like to add, be my guest."

He looks at her back as she finishes up her call. "I just don't want to see her getting dragged into this mess any more than necessary."

Jill grabs his hand, squeezing slightly. "She's an adult now, and she knows how to take care of herself. You have to show her you believe that sometime."

All done with this one for now. Be back soon, I hope.

I do not own Resident Evil Degeneration


	5. Chapter 5

Two Years Later

Leon POV

I pull up in front of my house, shutting off the engine of the car with hesitation before I get out, quickly finding the action mirrored by the Redfields. The doors slam shut as we hold our silence, walking up to the door and entering the dark living room. Chris goes straight for the couch, not bothering to turn on any lights, while Claire goes with me to the kitchen to get some waters.

As we open the cupboard doors, I hear two distinct yells from the living room, one in panic and one in confusion. We rush into the room, still without the lights on, finding Chris backing slowly in our direction, crouched low to the ground.

"Who's there?" I shout, reaching for a handgun under the edge of the counter.

A familiar sigh, and the sound of someone standing as cloth rustles. "Who else has a key, genius?" her familiar voice, more musical and somehow burdened than ever before, echoes from the darkness. "Could you please turn on a light?"

I hesitantly turn to the light switch, flicking it on to find a ragged looking Raven standing in front of the couch, where there are signs of her having been sleeping there for a while. She wears a long black dress, slightly damp like her hair from the rain that was pouring down earlier this afternoon. Her hair is slightly curled from the water still clumping her hair together, a lighter shade of brown to oppose the dark tan of her skin. I see new scars over her arms and neck, and dark circles under her eyes indicating her lack of sleep that must have recently returned, matching a new thinness that is almost unhealthy.

She smiles slightly, yet sadly at the same time. "You must have missed me this afternoon at the graveyard. I was visiting my mother's grave, and stopped to see Jill's. I am so sorry for the way she went." I can see the tears building in her eyes, fighting past her iron control of emotions.

Chris steps forward and slaps her across the face so fast I can only gape in surprise. Her head simply snaps to the side from the impact, and she doesn't move, or even make to retaliate. "Two _fucking_ years we looked for you, and hunted for you. One year ago she died fighting your father to save my life, and you have the nerve to say _sorry_ on the anniversary of her death?" he whispers dangerously. "You weren't even at the funeral."

She looks at him, tears running down her face. "I wanted to be there, more than you know. But I couldn't, because I was working on finding her body. I owed it to her, but I never found her, or Dad." She shakes her head and tries to take a deep breath to calm down. "I never even knew about Spencer until he mentioned it once, and when I went to stop him, Spencer was dead, the window was smashed, you were long gone, and there were no bodies to be found. I searched for days, hacked into every system I could to find out what had happened there! I had to know that someone had made it out of there alive, and when I finally got a copy of the report, the funeral had already passed."

Chris slaps her again. "That's a lie! You knew all along, were behind it!"

"No! I never wanted any of this, all I wanted was to live a normal life, and instead I live on as a freak! Do you know what it's like to be so alone, not knowing who you are, treated like a joke when it matters most, and distrusted for who your family is?!" she shouts back at him, making him step back. "To be _hunted_ like an animal for two years straight for the crime of having resigned so you wouldn't be committing treason to help your only hope?" she whispers brokenly.

"Then how were we to take your actions?" I finally ask her.

She shakes her head. "I don't know, but I don't care anymore. If you don't want me here, just kill me and make it end. I'm so tired of running, and I just want to go to sleep, and stay asleep forever." Finally, she crumples, succumbing to tears and falling back onto the couch, clutching herself and slowly withdrawing from reality.

Chris steps back towards her and pulls her into a hug, regardless of her very obvious flinch at the contact. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry." He whispers, holding her and rocking her gently as she cries herself out.

Raven POV

 _The screams wake me up from a sweet dream, and a loud bang shuts it off. I clutch tightly to my teddy bear as footsteps come up the stairs, getting close to my room. Trying to be quiet, I climb out of bed and crawl underneath, hiding in the shadows and shaking like a leaf._

 _My door creaks open, and a man dressed in a green set of doctors' clothes walks quietly into my room, the light from the hallway making my room feel as bright as day. "Raven?" I cover my mouth, breathing through my nose as slowly as I can. He makes a noise that Daddy makes when he gets annoyed with something. "Come out now, and I promise you'll be safe." I stay where I am, hoping he'll just go away so I can find Mommy._

 _Another set of feet come into the room, dressed like the first man. "Did you find the brat yet?"_

 _Suddenly, the first man reaches under the bed and drags me out. I scream as loud as I can, making them cringe and cover their ears, giving me a chance to kick them and run out into the hall, going for Daddy's office and locking myself in there. I put a chair under the doorknob like he had taught me to if intruders were after me, and hide under the window with a house phone, dialing numbers in what I know is his work phone number._

 _He picks up before the first ring ends. "Hello?"_

" _Daddy?" I whisper, terrified as the feet come to the office door. "Daddy, help. They're trying to take me away."_

" _Raven, are you in my office?"_

" _Yes. What do you want me to do? I'm scared."_

" _Raven, take a breath. I want you to open my window and jump out. You'll land in some bushes, and it will hurt, but you can run and hide in the woods until I get there." I take a deep breath, then climb up on the window sill to reach the window locks. "Be careful, alright? I'm on my way now."_

" _I love you Daddy."_

" _I love you too baby. I'll find you, I promise."_

 _I do as Daddy said, and jump, then run as fast as I can into the woods, even with my wrist hurting really badly and hanging at a funny angle._

I sit up with a gasp, sweat pouring down my body as I try to inhale properly. I feel a phantom pain in my wrist, agonizing at first but dulling with each passing second. A light knocking at the door makes the breath leave my body in a sudden terror, and the door creaks open slowly.

The second I see Leon's head peering around the edge of the door, I relax slightly, but remain tense. "Are you alright?" he asks. I begin reaching under the pillow, finding nothing but an empty holster for my gun. "If you're wondering where your weapon is, Chris is cleaning it now."

"Why didn't you turn me in?" I whisper, still scared from the dream.

He frowns and enters the room fully, opening the door the rest of the way. I scoot away from him, eyes widening in fear as he takes a few deliberate steps my way. "Raven, why are you so scared of me? What the hell happened to you?"

I glance around the room, finding it to be my room from when I lived here with him, exactly the same as I left it before the Harvardville incident. "I… I'm remembering. I was kidnapped before, when my mom was murdered. She must have tried stopping them from taking me away, and they killed her."

He stops in his tracks, and looks at me like he is seeing me for the first time. "I read the file on you from Umbrella. I know it was really you in Raccoon City, and that you were killed that night. You can't die again, not unless there is a way to kill your father."

I shake my head. "Please, just find a way to kill me. I don't want to live like this anymore, I just can't do it. The government wants me dead almost more than they want Dad dead because I know the secrets he doesn't."

"Actually, about that…" he starts, breaking an awkward silence. "I talked to the President about that, and he wants you to partner with me for a mission to Africa with the BSAA and TerraSave."

I frown, tilting my head slightly. "Why would he want me back in his service? I was a hassle to start with, why do it again?"

"Because this time you're an adult, and it can't be argued against this time, as well as you were never declared a terrorist or a traitor, making you a legal asset." He pulls out my old grenade bag, tossing it to me. "Besides, you'll get to work off the books and make some explosives for us again."

The fear slides out of my mind, and I smile slightly. "I guess that was one of the things I missed about the job."

He turns around and heads out to the hallway. "Well, if that's a yes to the job, then get dressed so you can eat, then we'll see the boss so we can get you briefed on the mission." He gently shuts the door behind himself.

I climb out of bed, finding myself still dressed in the dress I wore to the graveyard yesterday. I rip it off as fast as I can, opening my bag of belongings at the foot of the bed to pull out my few changes of clothes. I choose to wear a pale blue blouse with dark blue jeans, flaring out past my knees, topped with a black blazer and black flats lined with steel and with pretty, but practical spikes on the backs of the heels. Next, I pull out my black brush, yanking it through my long highlighted hair, working it from a curled mess into manageable waves, then tossing it up in a rushed bun at the back of my head. Pulling out a final accessory, I stare at the small purse, a gift from Dad for my birthday, filled with the last of my serum injections, being only two more doses before I run out. I sling the leather bag over my shoulder before looking at myself in the mirror, finding a woman who is desperate for a way out, but forced to go on.

Before I can linger on these thoughts, I walk out of the room and head down the stairs, following the scent of what must be Claire's cooking. I'm met at the bottom of the stairs by Chris, who hands me my weapon, cleaned of the grime I hadn't been able to get off for months. "Look, Raven, I'm so sorry about last night."

I shake my head and look into his eyes. "It's not your fault, it was mine for letting it happen." I raise my hand slightly, then grab the strap of my purse tightly. "I should have told you, but I couldn't. Not without raising suspicion when I could least afford it."

He makes to pat my shoulder, but I flinch away, and he pulls back quickly. "Sorry, but what the hell has you so wound up?"

"TriCell hasn't been very kind with me, let's leave it at that. I have more information than what I gave you a couple years ago to authorize a mission on a massive scale now." I pull out a folded file from my bag, as well as a memory stick. "This is everything I've been searching for over the past two years for both you and my dad, but he only has half of this information."

He takes both from me, a new glint in his eyes. "Maybe this will help move things along faster."

I shrug a little as we step into the kitchen, finding Claire scooping food onto four plates as Leon shuffles them over to the table. "It better be worth it, that's all I want to think, since I still have to find Dad. He won't be happy that I've come back to you guys, but he'll understand."

"And how do you know that for sure?" Leon asks as I take a seat. "It's been practically silent back at the office without any word of you or Wesker since a year ago. All we had heard was that you were with him and he was with TriCell."

I roll my eyes. "Deception is a Wesker trait, it seems." I take up a fork and stab a piece of bacon, noticing it's a little undercooked for me. With a frown, I will for it to cook more until it's nice and crispy, gaining shocked looks from the others. "He deceives them for his own gain, and I deceive everyone around me for the greater good, even him. I thought you were listening when I said I was on your side?"

"Yeah, like you said, deception is a trait you display quite a lot." Claire drawls, making me snort. "So, is there anything else that you would care to share with us?"

I shove the bacon into my mouth hastily, and frown at the minimal flavor, but make no mention aloud. "TriCell is a piece of work, and I had trouble getting these files even with Dad's access codes. Excella had ordered for experiments to be conducted using my blood, and she somehow got a sample from who knows where. I would keep an eye out for anything… new in the viral department, stuff that's a bit more like a parasitic strain than anything else."

Leon frowns, and I notice his hand fly to his neck for but a second. "It wouldn't happen to be called Las Plagas, would it?"

"No, but Ada did tell me about that when she got back. She knew I would be worried about you, and volunteered the information for some odd reason." I shake my head. "It's something else, but most likely is derived from Las Plagas in some form or another, and is much more volatile."

Chris gives a low whistle. "And just how do you think you're going to share this with the president, exactly? It's not as if you can just walk right in these days."

I smirk and glance at Claire. "Maybe you could give me an idea or two otherwise, but that was the plan I was going to use."

She shifts uncomfortably under my gaze. "What are you looking at me for?"

"Was just thinking that maybe you would have some type of lead on my dad."

She shakes her head. "Wishful thinking for you, but I haven't the slightest idea."

I chuckle lightly to myself. "Not directly, no. Tell me, how long have you felt that you were being followed?"

She instantly freezes up, and the guys look at her in worry. "H-how did you-?"

"Ada said you were jumpy when I last saw her, and HUNK said he found some odd purchases on your credit cards." I look away, somewhat embarrassed. "I've been keeping tabs on all of you through them, and only when you were involved in something that was pertinent. I wouldn't risk another bomb delivery."

Chris turns to me, but I refuse to look up. "Raven, what was she involved in?"

"Chris, it was nothing." She mutters, holding her shoulder.

"My dad regularly had someone follow her around as a favor to me, and they had to run several attempted murderers off the road over the past several months, resulting in those giant accidents that were all over the news." I inhale slowly, and catch a whiff of an unfamiliar virus from her. "You were at Rockfort, right?"

She grips her shoulder even harder. "Yeah, so what? I made it out just fine."

"And needed an antidote at the Antarctica facility after I found you." Chris growls. "What does this have to do with anything? She's not infected."

"No, but she carries the antibodies for the T-Veronica Virus now, as well as the dormant virus. I can smell it, just like I smell traces of Las Plagas in Leon. And Sherry flat out told me she's still infected with the G Virus." I look between the two of them, who look guilty for not having shared this before.

"Care to explain why you two never shared this information with me?" Chris mutters, rubbing his eyes.

"Chris, I got it while I was on duty in Spain, and I thought it was gone, but there are dormant traces still in my bloodstream. Claire… if they were to find out, she would be locked away and experimented on. As it is, Sherry is lucky that she's been cleared to finally work in the field to look for Jake Muller."

I frown. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Jake Muller, supposedly he's some mercenary who's been hired all over Europe to fight during outbreaks, with a very good record. With all of his experience, he might have developed an immunity to any or all of the viruses, so we need a blood sample." Leon looks at me with a frown. "How had you never heard of him before?"

I shrug as I shovel up some eggs. "TriCell hasn't heard anything about him, so I haven't heard anything. Whoever you have on cyber security, kudos to them." I shove the forkful in my mouth.

"Yeah, like they really need more of an ego boost in the basement. They nicknamed us the Monkeys upstairs, and we just call them Gadgets." At my snort, he gets defensive. "It wasn't my idea, it was some CIA agent's name, and it just stuck around the department last year."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say." We finish off breakfast shortly thereafter, and put our dishes in the sink to be washed after they soak for a few hours.

We step out into the sunlight, which I find to be excessively bright, pulling out practical sports sunglasses with blue reflective lenses from my purse. As we settle into Leon's car, I cringe slightly away from the window, gaining a curious look from the others. "Are you alright?" Claire eventually asks as we get on the highway.

I shake my head. "Not really, but I don't have much choice to be otherwise." I grumble, reaching for my purse to get an injection. "Leon, how long till we get to D.C.?"

"An hour, maybe fifty minutes depending on traffic." He glances at me in the rearview mirror as we pull onto the highway. "Why do you ask?"

I pull out a syringe and the bottle with green serum. "I have to take a dose, or I'll be useless all week. I'll be a bit out of it for half an hour." With that, I fill the syringe and plunge the needle straight into my neck, feeling the serum flooding my bloodstream in a rush of ice. I quickly pull the thing out of my neck, putting a finger over the puncture wound as I feel the effects already clearing my mind, just as another car rams into the side of ours.

All done for now, been trying to find a way to make this one work for forever now.

I do not own Resident Evil Degeneration, though I guess I should just say anything Resident Evil, since I'm bringing in parts of other RE games huh? Whatever, from now on it's just going to be Resident evil, nothing to specify anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire POV

I scream as the car sends us into the next lane over, snapping my head around, but it's not from me that a disturbing crack comes from. I look next to me to find Raven's head bent to the side, glass covering her body, hair blocking my view of her face. Her right arm is pinned, maybe even crushed by the side of the car, her left arm limp as dark blood trickles down, pooling in her palm.

Everything stops and seems to slow down, the world silent but ringing in my ears all at once as I undo my seatbelt. The second I press the button, I kneel on the seat next to her, putting a hand on her cheek, getting no reaction as I tilt her face towards mine. I feel no breath on my hand, and realize her neck is what made that sound as I find her eyes open and blank, empty of life and light, the vertebrae in her neck out of place.

I back away slowly, pulling the handle of the door and falling out of the car on my back with a grunt. Leon falls out of the car on his side, pulling his handgun out as he looks around, blood dripping down the side of his face. I blink, looking past him and back into the car, finding Chris slowly undoing his own seatbelt. A car with the front smashed up creaks from the other lane, and I smell smoke as the gas line leaks and catches on fire. The driver of the car does not move, and I realize they are dead as well as whoever is in the passenger seat.

Another car, a sleek black Camaro, pulls to a stop next to me. I watch dumbly as the driver's door opens, and Wesker steps out of the car, surveying the situation as Chris drops unceremoniously from the car. Leon raises his gun, but can't focus enough to get a shot, and I'm no good for it myself. Everything starts spinning, and I groan as nausea sets in, covering my mouth.

Ignoring us for the moment, he climbs into the car next to Raven, pulling her body free and cradling her delicately in his arms as he carries her to his car, laying her in the passenger seat. He then turns to me, and throws what looks like a smoke canister behind me, blinding me and the others from seeing him. A pair of gloved hands grabs me by the biceps and pulls me onto my feet, guiding me to the car and sitting me down, buckling me in before the doors slam shut and he drives away.

I fade in and out of consciousness, noting the passage of time only as changes in the light of the sky. At some point I manage to look around the car, finding it to be very spacious and comfortable. Motion at the front catches my attention, Wesker moving a hand to Raven's hand. He holds it tightly as I see his face twist with something like hatred before letting her go to put both hands on the wheel.

"I see you're more to yourself again, Ms. Redfield." He murmurs, to which I groan. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit, thanks for asking. Why did you take me?" I growl, putting a hand over my eyes to block the light out.

He smirks so infuriatingly that I wish I had the strength and skill to punch him. "You have a few interesting qualities about you, not to mention that I can offer you protection from TriCell, since Raven holds you in high regards, and I do as well."

"What? You knew who was stalking me?" I whisper, the pounding in my head making me tone it down a bit.

"Yes. Now, I suggest you rest for a while, we still have a long flight ahead of us." I peek out from my fingers, giving him a half-hearted glare. "I promise not to bring you any harm unless you try something more foolish than usual, Dearheart. Sleep."

Even though I don't want to obey him, I do so anyway, closing my eyes to the sunset and praying for Leon and Chris to be safe.

Leon POV

"Hunnigan, please tell me you have something!" I shout into the phone next to my totaled car, having been cleared by the medics to walk and talk with only a minor concussion.

"Leon, stop yelling! I'm doing the best I can, but we had no intel about this. We didn't even have any information about where Wesker was, but if Raven didn't even know, then how would we have stood a chance of knowing?!" she roars back at me, surely earning plenty of looks from her coworkers. She takes a deep breath, calming down. "Tell me everything that happened."

"I don't really remember very much, but what I do know is that if we find Wesker, we find both Claire and Raven. Claire didn't look too good, and Raven was unresponsive, hell not even breathing. I think her neck was broken on impact, and her arm was practically crushed. Chris is going to be out of commission for at least a week or two with a worse concussion than mine, but I'm still out of it for a few days." I pinch the bridge of my nose as I try to think. "The people in the other car were killed on impact, I don't know anything else."

She hums and I faintly hear the tapping of keys in the background on her line. "Alright, I'm going to have the President meet with you this evening, we moved his schedule around a bit to accommodate the circumstances. I'm sending a car to pick up you and Chris with an armed escort."

"Seriously?" I mutter, not wanting all this attention on us.

"I'm not taking any more risks. You should have had an escort anyway, but you didn't and now we have to launch a giant operation with only the physical intel, whereas Raven would have had even more to tell. They'll be there in twenty minutes." With that, she hangs up.

I shut my phone and walk to the crumpled can that used to be my car, spared from the flames that destroyed the offending SUV. Spotting something dull under the edge of the passenger seat, I pull it out to find Raven's purse, containing a small black rectangular box, a small diary, and a phone. "Maybe these will help us find out what she didn't tell us." I mutter, shoving the items away and holding the small bag in my hand as I walk to the ambulance where Chris is being stitched up by the EMT.

"Leon, tell me some good news." He begs, and I feel even worse for allowing Claire to be taken away from right under my nose.

I sigh, shaking my head slowly. "Nothing else, but we have Raven's personal effects, so we might have something to work with. Hunnigan is doing what she can, but there was no warning that this would happen."

He sighs. "Well, something is better than nothing. But with Raven dead, Wesker will be even worse to deal with, regardless of whether he can give her a burial or not."

"Whatever happens next, we'll deal with it. If anything good will come out of this, it's that Claire might learn something, and will be so tightly guarded that the people who were following her won't be able to get to her anymore."

He gives a hollow laugh. "Yeah, something good at least. My little sister in the hands of our nemesis."

Two Weeks Later

Claire POV

Wesker leads me down a sterile hallway to a spacious bedroom, painted a dark purple and light brown like my room as a little girl with a queen sized bed in the center, a window with a nice view of the savannah on the opposite wall of the door. "I hope you like this better than the medical ward."

I go to stand in front of the dresser, putting my small bag of new clothes on top before looking out the window. "I do appreciate this much more than my previous arrangements, yes. But is there any chance that I could see Raven?"

He visibly stiffens, and his voice, if it was already cold, gains an icy tone. "She should not have any visitors yet."

"Then how is she? I need to know that she's going to be alright Wesker."

 _He puts a brace on her neck, carefully realigning the displaced vertebrae in her neck as I move her hair to the side, being the only person in the medical ward he trusts to take decent care of her. "How is there any chance she can live?"_

 _He shakes his head as he finishes putting the brace on her. "There is no guarantee that realigning her spinal column will work, as she had taken the serum just before the crash, but if there is a chance, I will take it."_

" _Why did you let Leon take care of her, when you could have kept her after saving her when she was kidnapped after her first mission?"_

 _He grabs a syringe filled with something blue and injects it into a line attached to her arm. "She didn't know or trust me, and I couldn't do that to my own daughter." he says tersely, trying to end the conversation. "You might want to go back to your bed now, before someone else finds you up and about when you ought to be resting."_

 _I grumble as I move away, stealing one last glance at the seemingly dead body of Raven Wesker before the curtain blocks my view of her._

"Brain waves have been detected, so I know she is in there, but something else has occurred. She seems to be… turning younger." He grumbles out, to my great surprise.

"Turning younger? That's impossible." I whisper, going to stand at the window.

He snorts uncharacteristically at me, then gestures back out to the hallway. "I can show you, if you would like?"

I nod and follow him out, going down hallways even deeper into the residential area of the lab before we reach an elevator with a key and passcode lock. He quickly takes care of the lock, so fast I don't even catch anything as more than a blur, ensuring the security of his little girl. We ride the elevator down for a long minute, then step out into what seems to be a giant garden, to which I gasp, seeing all kinds of lilies and roses planted among oversized ferns.

"This is where you moved her?" I whisper, stunned by the existence of a place so far underground.

"Yes, she always enjoyed going to gardens when she was younger, and I wanted to make sure she was comfortable." He whispers, just as quietly as me.

"I never thought I would live to see the day where you were actually sentimental." I finally mutter as we move along a stone path winding through the lush greenery.

He looks at me, but I only assume he glares at me through those irritating sunglasses of his. "Enough of that, I am sure your brother does the same for you."

I shrug, deciding to be quiet as we reach a wall made of one way glass, the mirror on the outside. A simple wooden door set at the end of the path, at the corner of two walls. He opens the door and steps inside, stopping almost immediately. I look in over his shoulder, finding the little girl who saved me in Raccoon City slowly opening her eyes, a brilliant turquoise that practically glows in the dim lighting.

"Daddy?" she squeals excitedly, pushing off her blanket to run to Wesker, jumping up and giving him a hug. "Daddy, they said you were dead, but I knew they lied!" I then realize she's squeezing her eyes shut to try holding in tears.

He quickly returns the hug, being careful to not hurt her. "I know, and I am sorry. But you need to answer some questions for us, okay?"

She nods, getting out of Wesker's arms, then smiles at me. "Hi Claire! How is the search for Chris going?"

Wesker looks between the two of us, an air of confusion in his demeanor. "You know each other from then?"

I nod slowly, then frown. "Raven, when was the last time you saw me?"

"What do you mean, I just pulled you out of that cop car the other day." I gasp and look up at Wesker, and she follows my gaze, puzzled. "Why are you asking me a silly question like that?"

"Amnesia, but this time she remembers saving me." I whisper to him. "How is this possible?"

Ignoring my question, Wesker turns her so that she faces him. "Do you remember anything else? What year is it?"

"Um, 1998? Daddy, what's going on?" she answers, fear making her voice shake.

His hands clench as he pulls her into a hug, which she hesitantly returns. "I'm so sorry Raven. I will keep you safe this time, no matter what it takes." Picking her off her feet, he carries her into the massive room, where that strange woman in a cloak and mask awaits us. "You will guard her unless I give you another job." The woman nods mutely, and walks behind us into the garden.

I know, weird and all that, but I wanted to put a twist into the story even more than the monkey wrench I already threw in the works forever ago. If you're going to be worried about how this is going to end, message or review and I'll get back to you.

I do not own Resident Evil


	7. Chapter 7

Claire POV

The woman escorts me down to the garden silently, her altered voice having only told me that I would be safer with Raven for the time being. I watch her type in the passcode that does not require a key, and we descend the many levels to Raven's sanctuary. She remains in the elevator as I step out, but hands me a phone with the Umbrella logo on the back.

"Use it if you hear anything. The only numbers programmed are Wesker's and Raven's security." She says monotonously.

"Thank you." I nod to her as the door closes, then sigh, turning around to search for the mirror wall and Raven. I begin my trek through the dense greenery, gently moving aside the giant leaves as they try to get into my face.

"Claire!" a small ball of energy yells as she tackles me, making me stagger to the side a few steps. "Gotcha!" she laughs, and I find it to be infectious as well, winding up with both of us in hysterics within seconds.

I catch my breath and wipe a few tears from my eyes as Raven grins at me, pretty eyes full of more life than I know how to handle. "Wow Raven, how long did you wait for me to come down to do that?"

"I just got there, actually. I run super-fast, so I came running when I heard the elevator opening." She pokes my cheek and jumps back as I try to make a grab at her. "Come on, I found a pond in this jungle! It even has some fish!"

I follow along behind her as she guides me off her stone path and through the dirt, walking for a moment before we come across a small pond with a weeping willow at the edge, leaves barely touching the clear water. "This is beautiful Raven."

"I know, Daddy said there was something hidden around the pond for me to find, but I haven't been finding anything, and I started looking around this morning." She pulls off her blue flip flops, wading into the shallow water up to her ankles, nowhere close to touching her blue shorts and tank top. "Do you have a hint for me?"

I shake my head. "Sorry, but I just got here. He never tells me anything as it is. Especially if it's something that we can do ourselves." I then smile gently at her, flashing back to the moment she pulled me out of the car. "What do you remember of the STARS?" She shrugs as the muffled sounds of gunshots ring through the garden, making us both duck as the ceiling shakes, dust falling with chunks of concrete. "Raven, come here!" I shout as the floor begins shaking.

She runs to me as fast as she can, fear I have never seen before in her eyes. "What's happening?"

I shake my head, just as clueless as she is. "We gotta get out of here! Do you know how to get to the elevator or your room?!" She pulls my hand and runs in one direction, stumbling over roots and fallen greenery. We dodge around falling chunks of debris, sometimes being lightly showered in tiny fragments of rock and occasionally slivers of glass. As we near the elevator, the phone in my pocket rings, the caller id a familiar number. "CHRIS?! What the hell is going on out there?!"

"Claire! Are you alright?!" he shouts back at me.

"We're okay, but stop whatever is exploding or you'll kill us both!" I shout as Raven trips over a root, bringing me down to the ground next to her, her crying out as rock shreds the skin on her knees. "Raven, are you okay?"

She nods, tears of pain in her eyes. "I'm okay. I don't know the passcode to get out, only Daddy does."

"Claire, is that Raven?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, it's a long story, I'll tell it to you later. Can you get to the residential area of the lab? There's an elevator that you can use to get down to us. I know the passcode."

"Leon's on his way there now, and- SHIT!" The line cuts off with a burst of gunfire.

"Chris? CHRIS?!" I shout helplessly. The phone drops out of my hands as the explosions stop, fear spreading through my body.

"Claire?" Raven whispers, wrapping her arms around me. "Daddy wouldn't hurt them, he cares too much." The phone rings, and she picks it up with a hesitant click on the answer button, followed by a press on the speaker button. "Hello?"

"Raven? Claire? Are you alright?" Leon's voice echoes from his line.

"Yeah, but something's wrong with Claire. The line cut off with her brother, and she isn't talking or anything." Raven frowns, putting the phone in my hand, then clapping her hands right in front of my face.

I jump with a small shriek. "What was that for?!"

"To wake you up. Leon's close to the elevator." She says slowly, eyes closing as she looks up at the ceiling, hand on the floor. "I can't get to the codes, but I see him on the cameras, alone."

"Interesting, something you have to explain to me later." He murmurs, as a metallic click comes from the other end of the line. "I've found the control panel. What's the passcode?"

"Five-six-eight-two-two-one-four. If that doesn't work, then we're trapped."

"Alright, I'm coming down to get you two, just sit tight." The line cuts off, and I hang up the phone as well.

Raven leans against my side, and I wrap an arm around her, examining the scrapes on her knees already clotting and scabbing over. "Do your knees hurt at all Raven?"

She shakes her head. "Not anymore, but nothing ever bothers me that long when I'm hurt." At my raised eyebrows, she gives me a sad look. "Mama used to tell me to think of something good when I was hurt, like ice cream or apple pie, and focus on that, and the pain wouldn't be that bad anymore."

I smile at her and look up at the ding of the elevator arriving. Raven springs up and pulls me to my feet as the door opens, Leon waving for us to get in. "Claire, is this really Raven?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah I'm Raven. Who else would I be?"

At Leon's frown, I whisper to him, "She's returned to being the age when we were in Raccoon City. She doesn't remember being a government agent or anything past the events in the city."

A shadow of sadness comes over his features as he nods, pressing a button on the panel to get us back to the residential area. "I guess it's better than remembering all the pain she went through as an agent."

Raven wipes the dark blood off her legs as it drips to her bare feet, revealing scabs have already vanished and no scar from her fall. "Leon, what's going on?"

He puts a hand on her shoulder, almost possessively. "We're taking you home, Raven."

She pulls away from him slightly with a frown. "But I am home. I have my dad back, and I'm not a prisoner anymore."

The elevator opens and she dashes away, long hair flying behind her as she runs faster than our eyes can track her. "Raven! Wait!" we both shout, following after her. She leads us through the residential area of the compound and into the laboratory area, where the sounds of gunfire pick up, as well as shouting.

"Daddy!" she shouts from up ahead, just as a door closes. Finally catching up to her, we stop on the balcony of a large open space, dimly lit but enough to see what's happening. Wesker fights against Chris while his partner Sheva fights against the cloaked woman, managing to shoot off her mask.

The woman backflips away from her opponent, back to Wesker's side, her mask lying uselessly on the ground. "Well then, I guess I was wrong about you Chris. I would have thought you would recognize one of your own." He looks up to the balcony, frowning as Raven struggles against Leon's firm grasp on her arm. "Unhand her now, Agent Kennedy, she doesn't know you anymore." Leon reluctantly obeys, and Raven jumps over the railing, landing crouched as I let out a gasp of shock at her actions. She then runs over to Wesker, half hiding behind him as he brings up a hand to pull off the woman's hood, revealing a head of blonde hair on a face we thought to be dead.

"Jill?" Chris says tentatively, in disbelief. "What's going on here?"

"You see, she was half-dead when she tackled me through that window, and I knew how much Raven liked her, and managed to salvage what life I could." He then smirks. "Of course, I needed someone who would be a devoted guard to both of us, so I did a little bit of experimentation while she was healing. She doesn't recognize you, and I have her under my complete control."

"That's impossible." Leon whispers, shaking his head slowly.

I pull out my gun and aim at Wesker, who merely chuckles. "Let them go Wesker!" I shout, furious that she was under my nose this whole time.

Wesker takes Raven's hand in his and turn to a doorway behind him. "I think I'll leave you all to get reacquainted with your friend."

As they are about to pass through the doorway, Jill falters, falling to her knees and groaning in pain. "Daddy, she's resisting. Please, don't do this to her anymore."

He squeezes her hand gently, turning around to lock eyes with Chris. "Since you ask, I won't make her do much more. But I need her to buy me time to get you someplace safe."

Raven turns away, cringing and shivering as Jill screams in agony one last time before standing up straight again, blank gaze fixed on Chris as she takes a fighting stance. He pulls her out of the room, the door closing automatically behind them.

"Claire, Leon! Go after them, we'll take care of Jill!" Sheva yells as she pulls out a Taser from her pocket, dodging around the stray bullets and swings of the former partners.

I stare as Leon nods and drags me back the way we came, probably having already studied a map of the layout of this place.

Raven POV

Daddy pushes me into the back of a helicopter, buckling me in as the pilot lifts off. "Daddy, why are they after me?"

"They think you'll be better off with them, safer with them. But they have no idea what I'm protecting you from by keeping you with me." He hesitates slightly, pulling some of my hair forward over my shoulder. "Did you want to go with them?"

I shake my head. "No. I want to stay with you, no matter what."

He smiles warmly at me, and goes quiet, sitting next to me and buckling himself in. I lean my head on his arm, half snuggling as I close my eyes for a moment, opening them when we land on a helipad on top of a boat, or more like a yacht. "Raven, I want you to stay here, okay?"

"Where are you going?" I ask, grabbing his arm lightly.

He sighs, putting a hand over mine. "I have to get the plane ready, then I'll have the pilot take you to me, okay?"

I nod, scared of what will happen. "What if Uroboros doesn't help me though?"

He pulls me into a hug. "It has to work, there is nothing else that could help. The tests showed it would work. Do you trust me?"

I burrow into his chest. "Yes. I would never not trust you."

"Then have faith that this will work, and you will no longer have to hide. You can be equal to everyone in this world, even above them." He kisses my forehead and gets out of the helicopter.

"Miss Raven?" the pilot calls back, and I nearly shriek at the BSAA emblem on his arm that Daddy never notice. "Don't even try going anywhere, that seat's rigged to hold you no matter what." I still struggle against the strong straps and buckle as he steps out of the cockpit. "Do you even understand what your father is trying to do to this planet?"

"He's trying to protect me! They'll kill me if they get the chance, or use me against him if he doesn't!" I shout as he pulls out a syringe with a clear liquid all set to be used. "Don't! Stay away from me!"

He grabs my arm in a tight grip, pushing the needle into the thin muscle of my upper arm. A fake calm fills me up as my eyes get heavy, like he put a lead blanket over me. "You'll be okay Raven."

I mutter out, "Daddy… no…" before I black out, falling through darkness before resurfacing to find my buckles undone by some trick, Jill right in front of me pulling Chris and Sheva into the helicopter. "What…?" Daddy's voice pulls me out of my daze, giving me something to focus on. I realize he's screaming in pain, nonsense I can't understand beyond him yelling Chris's name with hate oozing from his voice. I regain use of my limbs as Chris and Sheva aim rocket launchers down into a volcano at Daddy. "NO!" I scream as they pull the triggers, drowning me out.

I look out of the helicopter desperately to see Daddy one last time, pain in his eyes as he sees me. "RAVEN!" he shouts just before the missiles destroy him.

"DADDY!" I scream, crying as I turn to find Chris, relieved and hugging Jill. My hands shake as I finally understand why Daddy would harbor hate towards Chris. "You murderer!" I shriek, tackling him and punching him in the face and only a couple of times before Jill pulls me off of him. I scream as I whirl on her, scratching her hands and arms as she strains to hold me back. Sheva takes a grip on one of my arms while Jill holds the other. Chris stares at me before pulling out Daddy's serum and injecting it into my neck. He steps back as I bring up a leg to try kicking him, just getting out of range of my foot, where it would have gotten him where it counts.

"Raven, listen!" Jill shouts, grip tightening almost painfully as I fight back even harder. "Raven, PLEASE!"

"Fuck it, she isn't going to listen, not like this!" Sheva shouts over me. "Just give her another sedative, that serum didn't do anything to help us!"

Chris pulls out another syringe, this time one identical to the one the pilot used, but filled three times as much. "Raven, I'm sorry, but it had to be done." He whispers as he sticks me in the neck.

Betrayal fills my heart as they push me onto a stretcher, strapping me down as tears fall from my eyes again. "You murderer… I hate you… Redfield…" I whisper as I fall under again, reveling in the shock on his face.

Yeah, crazy, but had to be done. If you think that's there's only going to be one more chapter, then you're very wrong. I'm going to get started on my next story as soon as I finish the epilogue for this story. The name for the sequel is going to be in the note of the next chapter, so please pay attention if you are interested in seeing what goes down next.

I do not own Resident Evil.


	8. Epilogue

Two Months Later

Leon POV

Claire squeezes my hand tightly as we make our way to the psych ward, where they've had Raven in solitary confinement ever since the mission. The thought saddens me that she is never going to trust us again, and that she truly is an orphan now, by our own hands, when the mission should not have even involved Wesker. It had been purely about TriCell, and she had even been the one to provide the information, even though she now has no memory of having done so.

A commotion up ahead puts me on alert just as the lights flicker. People scream and start running away from the psych ward, meaning something must have happened. I pass Claire my backup weapon as we run to the source of the panic, red emergency lights flickering on and giving a strobe effect to the scene.

Standing in the doorway, we look into the ward, finding the door to the solitary confinement section smashed open, dented with a body print, a bloody handprint on the pristine white wall. The crunch of glass alerts me to movement behind me, and I raise my gun as I spin around, finding Raven glaring at me, turquoise eyes too old and furious for her eleven year old image. Blood drips from the battered skin of her hands, feet, knees, and elbows to pool slowly on the floor.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Claire asks, trying to ignore the blood.

Eyes flashing with a hint of red, Raven growls, "Leaving this hell. I'm going to make all of you pay for taking Dad from me."

"Raven, don't do this." I plead, keeping my gun trained on her. "Don't make yourself our enemy, please."

"Then you should have left me and Dad alone." She rushes forward in a blur just like her father, kicking me in the chest and knocking me to the floor. When Claire tries to make an attack, Raven jumps away, dodging the bullets and knocking the gun from her hands, but not harming her. "You should have never tried interfering!"

With that, she grabs my wallet and jumps out of the window, sprouting fleshy, bat-like wings to fly away, up and out of sight. "Leon, are you okay?" Claire asks, offering me a hand.

I take it, groaning as she pulls me up. "I'll be fine. But we need to call in everybody on this, and alert all agencies worldwide."

She looks to the shattered window sadly. "I guess we do, and maybe try to get ahold of Sherry, warn her to look for that Jake Muller a bit harder. I'm sure she'll be searching for him as well, sooner or later."

All done, but if you want a part two of this epilogue, then let me know in a review, otherwise I'll never get around to it. The Sequel will be called Wesker's Revenge

I do not own Resident Evil.


End file.
